


Keeping and Seeking

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ron secure their place as Peridot's favourite customers...





	Keeping and Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Part Four of the "Lapis & Emerald" series.
> 
> All stories in this series can be found in the proper order under "L" in the "series" link
> 
> Co-authored by earth_dragon and beta'd by the always brilliant weetziecat!

**Keeping and Seeking**

Peridot Sardonyx looked up from his work table as the bell above his front door chimed, announcing the arrival of what he hoped was a customer. A week after Valentine’s Day, his business had dwindled, which was, of course, understandable. He had no reason to complain. He had transacted considerable custom in the weeks leading up to the holiday, and his account at Gringotts was more impressive than it had ever been.

What Peridot missed most was the interaction with his customers. He simply loved guiding the shy young men through their first romantic purchases, or helping the giggling young girls to find something manly enough that their young men would wear it. He was proud of the pieces he had crafted, and loved the reactions his creations elicited when a boy or girl found just that perfect symbol of his or her love.

Looking forward to another such conversation, Peridot stood and walked through the curtain separating his work area from the storefront. He hesitated just for a second as he caught sight of the two young men standing at the counter. He knew them both instantly. Despite the impressive number of Hogwarts students that had passed through his door recently, these two would always hold a special place in his heart. Lapis and emerald.

“Gentlemen,” Peridot greeted them with a smile. “It is so nice to see you both again.” He stopped short of addressing them by name, even though he knew, from what Albus Dumbledore had told him, that they were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. He felt it best that neither know of his conversation with the headmaster. Perhaps one day he would be able to boast that The Boy Who Lived was one of his customers, but he was sure that this was not that day.

“Thank you,” the black haired boy with the bright green eyes spoke first. “It’s good to see you again, too.” He was, without a doubt, more sure than his companion, at least in this situation. Peridot smiled at the look of nervousness on the redhead’s face, remembering the boy’s first visit, when that same look adorned his features, though at that time it had been more pronounced. Perhaps he was more confident standing beside his friend.

“The pleasure is mine, I assure you,” Peridot bowed politely. “How may I be of service?”

“We wanted to ask you about these rings,” the brunette spoke again, taking hold of the redhead’s right hand, holding it next to his own, and showing Peridot the two rings, side by side, that he remembered only too well. “We were hoping you could fix them up for us.”

“Fix them up?” Peridot stared at the rings. As far as he could tell, there was no damage, no scratches or broken stones. “Is there a problem?”

“No!” finally the redhead spoke, his blue eyes flashing. “They’re perfect, really.” Again, Peridot couldn’t help but smile at the lad who seemed to work so hard to hide feelings that were always threatening to burst through his painfully thin façade.

“Then, I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Peridot shook his head. “They haven’t been damaged, and they _are_ satisfactory?”

“Absolutely!” The redhead nodded for emphasis.

“Yeah, the rings are brilliant,” the black-haired boy confirmed. “Loads of people have said how much they like them.”

“I’m so glad,” Peridot smiled again. “I wonder, did you perhaps tell them where…”

“Sure did,” the redhead said hastily. “I told everybody where to go for this kind of stuff, even before they saw the rings.” Peridot knew that the young man was assuring him that he had earned his eight Galleon discount, which really didn’t matter to the jeweler in the least. Still, he felt a rush of emotion at the boy’s need to offer the assurance.

“I thank you for that,” Peridot bowed again. “That must be why I saw so many Hogwarts students this year. Had I known you were so good at publicity, I might have given you a _discount_.” Peridot winked slyly to the redhead, hoping he would understand. The broad smile that spread across his freckled features assured Peridot that he had succeeded at, not only thanking the young man for his word-of-mouth advertising, but also at keeping secret his shortage of funds, as well as the deal they had struck. “But I am still at something of a loss. The rings require some sort of repair?”

“Oh no!” the young brunette hastened to correct Peridot’s misconception. “We just wanted to… add something.”

“Add?” Peridot cocked his head. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what could still be added to the rings. The settings certainly didn’t allow for the placement of any additional stones. Perhaps the boys had decided that they should wear stones more matching their own eye colour, rather than wearing each other’s complimentary colour. Somehow, he found this idea deflating. Besides, if that was the plan, they could simply switch rings, and wouldn’t need him at all.

“Yeah,” the redhead piped up. “We wanted to know if you can, y’know, scratch names inside, and that sort of thing.”

“‘Scratch… names…’ Oh!” Peridot laughed as the realization of what the young men were asking for struck him. “You would like to have the rings _engraved_!”

“Exactly,” the brunette smiled, giving his companion a look of exasperated humour.

“Well, _I_ don’t know what the hell it’s called,” the redhead said in response to his friend’s bemused look.

“Indeed,” Peridot said in the flustered youth’s defense. “We all have first times…”

“Terrifying and exhilarating,” the redhead finished the thought.

Peridot was moved that the freckled young man had remembered his words, and told him as much.

“That was you?” The raven haired companion exclaimed.

“I’m afraid so,” Peridot replied. “A bit over-the-top, perhaps.”

“No, it was brilliant. _‘Terrifying and exhilarating’_ ,” the young man mused. “It’s really true.”

“I’ve always thought so,” Peridot smiled in gratitude. “Perhaps it is time we were formally introduced. Peridot Sardonyx, at your service, sirs.” He reached out his hand.

“Ron,” said the redhead, shaking Peridot’s hand. “Ron Weasley.”

“Harry,” said the other boy, though he stopped short of saying his last name. Peridot did his best to hide any indication that he noticed or even cared about the omission. Until that moment, it had never occurred to him how difficult it must be to carry around so many of the hopes of the wizarding community. The least Peridot could offer him in return was what little anonymity the young hero had managed to retain in such an overly curious and invasive world.

“Well, Ron and Harry,” Peridot made it a point to speak Ron’s name first, feeling that somehow, in this relationship, little things meant a lot. Surely, being a friend to Harry Potter must carry along with it ample opportunities to be eclipsed by The Chosen One’s fame. “Have you decided on what you would like engraved in your rings?”

“Yeah, about that,” Peridot could see the hesitation in the young Harry’s eyes as he glanced at Ronald. “I guess we need to know how much you can put in.”

“Well,” Peridot suggested, “they are fairly large rings, and so we would have some options. Still, it’s always best to keep it brief.”

“Brief?” Ronald asked.

“Certainly,” Peridot explained. “A ring is no place for some long declaration of your undying lo—” he caught himself and then continued, “that is to say, of your _friendship_. It’s usually something short, that has meaning for the giver and the recipient, though it might appear meaningless to anyone else. Sometimes, it’s as simple as a date, or even one word, that had meaning for both people, and usually, it—” Peridot’s last words got caught in his throat as he watched Harry reach an arm around Ron’s waist and pull him close.

“Har- _reeee_ ,” Peridot heard Ron whisper, delighting in the way his ears turned a bright red and scarlet tinged his cheeks.

“Undying love,” Harry whispered back. “Why don’t we just put _that_ in both rings?”

It was several moments before Peridot realized he was blinking rapidly as tears stung his eyes. Internally, he applauded this unabashed display of affection between the two young men, especially pleased that, though Ron had voiced discomfort, he made no attempt to escape from Harry’s one-armed embrace. It was all he could do not to verbally cast his vote in favor of Harry’s suggestion, knowing it wasn’t his place.

Peridot found it odd that, although he had been in this business for better than thirty years, he had never been so moved by any other customers. Countless couples had passed through his doors, surely every bit as much in love as Harry and Ron seemed to be, and yet none had touched his heart in this way. He had designed, crafted and sold hundreds of engagement rings and wedding bands, but now they all seemed to pale in the light of two simple gold rings set with lapis and emerald.

He knew why, of course. As happy as he felt for the two boys, he was also a bit jealous that his years at Hogwarts were never made more memorable by an “undying love.” They had, in fact, been ruined, and nearly ended, by his having taken a chance that one he loved so much might love him as well. In the end, he had been right in his assumption, but wrong in his approach. It had never occurred to him that the object of his affection might not be ready to admit his own predilections while still a student, and would, instead, reveal Peridot’s to their fellow students.

Peridot Sardonyx’s last year and a half at Hogwarts had been far from enjoyable. A few close friends, all of them female, helped to make life tolerable, but little else. With so much time to himself, Peridot had found in the library what was to become his life’s calling, mineralogy and jewelry making. By the time he had graduated, Albus Dumbledore had already secured him an apprentice position with Madam Paraiba Tourmaline, the single most famous jewelry crafter in wizarding. After five years under her expert tutelage, Peridot had not only matched her skills, but had begun to explore his own designs

At Madam Tourmaline’s insistence, and with a small start start-up loan from her, Peridot had left his mistresses shop in Diagon Alley to open his own business as a master craftsman in Hogsmeade. The first few years were difficult, and Peridot often found himself behind on his bills and in his repayments to his single benefactor. In his fourth year he finally managed to break even, and each successive year brought actual, if modest, profits. After that, life had certainly improved, and Peridot was successful, if a bit lonely.

He didn’t realize how lonely he was until the day Bartholomew entered his shop. Peridot was amazed at how little he had changed in twelve years, and how much he still resembled the sixteen year old he had fallen in love with all those years ago, and because of whom he had never risked falling again. His initial suspicions concerning his former friend’s visit were soon allayed over an impromptu lunch, as Bartholomew explained his own insecurities, and how Peridot’s advances had made him recognize his own hidden desires, but feeling too weak to face them at the time. Instead, he had turned on his friend to turn suspicion away from himself.

The apologies were heartfelt and genuine, and Peridot had found himself unable to withhold forgiveness from the man who sat across the table from him, crying. Despite the years of pain and loneliness Peridot had endured, he realized that Bartholomew’s self-denial had carried its own punishment. After that day, the two men had become friends, even good friends, but never more than that. Peridot resigned himself to living the rest of his life as he had for so many years, reasonably happy, if moderately lonely.

“No way, Harry,” Ron protested. “I’m not taking a chance of somebody seeing _that_!”

Peridot recovered from his reverie to focus again on the ongoing discussion concerning engravings. He could happily listen to it all day, as the playful and forward Harry toyed with the wincing, embarrassed Ron.

“Why?” Harry asked, pulling Ron into himself even tighter. “Don’t you love me?”

“Harry!” Ron whined. “We’re not alone here!”

“I assure you,” Peridot fixed his most professional smile onto his face, “anything said here is kept in the strictest confidence. Trust me, you are not the first couple, nor will you be the last, to have this sort of conversation in this shop.”

“Thank you,” Harry said to Peridot, before turning back to Ron. “See, Ron? Mr. Sardonyx understands. Now let’s decide this. We have Quidditch practice in less than an hour.”

“Oh, you play Quidditch?” Peridot asked, and both boys nodded. Looking at Harry, Peridot said, “I take it you’re a Seeker?” This time it was Harry’s face that turned red. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed. You are clearly built like a Seeker. I imagine you’re quite fast on a broom.”

“I’m fair, I guess,” Harry’s red face turned down as if to examine his own laces.

“Fair, my arse,” Ron piped up. “Harry’s the best seeker Hogwarts ever had! Everyone says it. You should come up and watch us play sometime, Mr. Sardonyx.”

“I’d like that,” Peridot replied, surprised that for the first time in forty-five years he actually fancied the idea of seeing the inside of Hogwarts again. “And please, call me Peridot. And what position do you play, Ron?”

“Ron’s my Keeper,” Harry said quickly. “ _Our_ Keeper, I mean. And he’s bloody good at it, too.”

“I’m sure that he is,” Peridot replied, but before he could say anything else, he was distracted by a deep chuckle emanating from the tall redhead. “Is something funny?”

“ _My_ Keeper,” Ron laughed quietly.

“Oh, shut up, Ron,” Harry growled, but Peridot could see the smile struggling to show on his lips.

“Do you know,” Peridot said suggestively, “that’s not half bad.”

“My Keeper?” Harry looked at him skeptically.

“Sure,” shrugged Peridot. “It’s brief, eloquent and meaningful to both of you.”

“So, then Harry’s would say, ‘My Seeker’?” Ron asked.

“It could, certainly,” Peridot nodded. “They would both have several layers of meaning for you, I would think. Seeking and Keeping are two rather evocative images.”

“I like it,” Harry said enthusiastically.

“I dunno…” Ron said, mostly under his breath.

“You don’t like it?” Peridot asked him.

“Oh, I like it well enough,” Ron shook his head uncertainly. “It’s just… I dunno… not all there, y’know?”

“I’m afraid I don’t,” Peridot was forced to admit.

“I’m not sure I do, either,” Ron looked pensive. “I mean, I like ‘My Seeker’, but I want it to say something about both of us. Maybe…”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peridot smiled as he put the finishing touches on the second ring. The discussion over these engravings had gone on for at least another thirty minutes, until both young men were forced to make a decision, and then run off to Quidditch practice, promising to return the next day to retrieve their rings. He had to admit that he thought Ron’s instinct had been correct, that the first ideas of “My Seeker” and “My Keeper” were lacking a certain something. What had finally been decided upon seemed so much more complete.

A little less than an hour after he had finished, Peridot heard the chime announcing someone entering the shop. He felt certain whom he would see on the other side of the curtain, and was pleased to have been correct.

“Ah, gentlemen. I’m happy to say that your items are ready for your inspection.” He handed the velveteen boxes to the two young men, and watched them open them and takes the rings out, squinting at the script now adorning the inside of each band.

“They look great!” Ron exclaimed. “But you mixed them up.” He held up the ring he was holding, showing Peridot the lapis lazuli stone.

“Not at all,” Peridot smiled. “I just thought that you might want to give them to one another… again. I would be so honored if I could hear you read the inscriptions aloud.” He knew this was terribly self-indulgent, and not just a bit invasive, but he trusted Harry and Ron to be empathetic, and was not disappointed.

Checking the inscription once more, Ron placed the lapis ring on Harry’s finger, reciting, _“I’m keeping my Seeker.”_

In like fashion, Harry slid the emerald ring on Ron’s finger, while saying, _“Done seeking my Keeper.”_ Peridot courteously turned his head as the boys shared a brief, chaste kiss.

“I take it the work is satisfactory, then?” Peridot asked, looking out the corner of his eye to ensure that their moment of intimacy had concluded.

“Absolutely!” Ron nodded, a huge smile lighting his face.

“They’re brilliant,” Harry nodded, also smiling. “They really are. Thanks so much, Peridot. Oh, I forgot, we need to pay you for this.” He reached into his pocket.

Peridot shook his head and held up a hand. “You just did.”


End file.
